Of Love, Hate, Veelas And Purple Pygmy Puffs
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: A series of NextGen drabbles of various pairings, from Rose to Lily...no slash! Current pairing: RosexScorpius..."The second that batters wizard’s hat landed on our heads, there was no chance of anything other than an intense dislike between us." R&R!


**Of Love, Hate, Veelas, and Purple Pygmy Puffs**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'd be on here writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter?...No? Didn't think so!**

**A/N: This is a collection of NextGen drabbles of various pairings. So far, my ideas stretch to RosexScorpius, TeddyxVictoire, JamesxDominique, AlbusxLucy and LilyxFred. Ok, so I mostly focussed on Potterx[Various]Weasley pairings but I'm biased, I can't help it! I've never written any NextGen stuff before so this is an interesting test for me to see whether my character development skills extend to undeveloped characters as well as established ones...I'm crossing my fingers that you'll all love it! **

**A/N Take Two: My first drabble (below) is a RosexScorpius...I must admit that I don't actually ship this pairing because it's a bit too close to Dramiones for my liking but I gave it a go anyway.**

**A/N Take Three: I'll shut up after this...honest! Just wanted to remind you that ****all reviews are greatly appreciated so, once you've finished reading this, have a go at pushing that purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page. Still not tempted? Sure? There might be some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in it for you...**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

This Fine Line

_White chocolate. White chocolate and stars. Finely spun, intricately wrought. Ribbons of cream silk and dazzling, sparkling, glittering silver stars…_

I'm shaken out of my reverie by McGonagall asking me for the correct practical theory of human transfiguration. Normally, I would have the answer faster than you could say "Fizzing Whizzbees", but today I seem to have exhausted my brainpower and I draw3 a total blank. It's then that _he_ raises his hand, a little too cockily for my liking.

He begins to speak, that low, charming drawl. I tune him out, lost in my thoughts of pure hatred for him. _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._ The Malfoy heir and the only child of my parents' school enemy. I hate him; I've always hated him. And that's _never_ going to change, no matter what the collective view of the school's female population may be.

He's not unattractive, I'll give him that, with hair like spun white gold and piercing grey eyes, but it does nothing to excuse his _attitude_. That cocky, _'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-pureblood' _attitude that seems to encapsulate every single one of those smarmy Slytherin gits, who think it's their god-given right to lord it over the rest of the wizarding world. It's Voldemort all over again!

Our rivalry has been present since the very first day we set foot on Platform 9¾; engraved in the stone of our destinies. I remember my dad telling me to beat him in every test. I don't doubt that his dad was telling him the very same thing, because he certainly puts up a good academic fight…not that he was ever a _real_ challenge for me, of course!

Our respective Sortings were…_predictable._ Both of my parents-two thirds of the Golden Trio; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley-had been in Gryffindor, so that was quite obviously going to be my destination when I reached Hogwarts. The same was true of Malfoy, whose parents-Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy-are former students of Slytherin House. Up until then, part of me thought that we could almost be friends, but the second that batters wizard's hat landed on our heads, there was no chance of anything other than an intense dislike, even loathing, between us.

A lot has changed since then. We're sixteen now, and prefects in our respective Houses, but ringing the changes compounded some well known rivalries and proved the constancy of our opinions and feelings of mutual hatred. After all, some things _never _change!

That's what _I_ maintain, anyway. He seems to think that my hatred of him is some sort of _challenge_; that I'm playing hard-to-get, or something equally ridiculous! As I'd be desperate enough to play _that_ pathetic game.

At this point, Albus would probably point out that every time I'm in the same room as _him_, my face turns as red as hair and I go off into some weird dream-like trance…it's not true, of course! I mean, I can't help it that his hair reminds me of…white chocolate…_can I?_

No, no I can't.

There's a fine line between love and hate…but I'm never going to cross it.


End file.
